


Seeing Clear

by Ladadee195



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Glasses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, other peoples headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: No one knows that Vince Noir needs glasses, no one but Howard and he's finally convinced Vince to get some.that may have been a mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like many great Fics, this particular one came about when Wegotbanished over on Tumblr posted this headcanon >https://wegotbanished.tumblr.com/post/183173854189/headcanon-vince-has-glasses-and-howard-is-the<
> 
> An after talking it about on the discord with Necessary-Glitter. I decided to write it Ahh! and here's the first chapter. 
> 
> Its a great headcanon! but I'm afraid I haven't done it justice, and I hope this isn't boring. It felt a bit boring to me. Its not like my usual stuff.

It was late in the morning. Closer to twelve then nine, and it had been raining steadily for the last five hours. Not a soul had entered the Nabootique in that time frame, in-fact Howard hadn’t seen a single person walk by the shop since opening. It seemed no one wanted to be out in the chilly mid winter weather. Which was a shame, he had been looking forward to showing off some of the new jazz albums that he had found over the weekend. Oh well, he would have to wait until tomorrow. 

It was exactly thirty minutes later when Vince appeared, clomping down the stairs as he was prone to do. He had on his usual gold boots, leopard print drainpipes, a black t-shirt with the word Ziggy written across the chest in pink font, and his favorite black leather jacket that had so many zippers Howard sometimes wondered if he could fit the whole shop in the pockets. Stumbling slightly on the bottom step, he gave Howard a cheeky grin and sat himself down at his usual spot in the barber’s chair. Howard watched him flick open a new copy of Cheekbone as he settled. 

“So, what’s the excuse this time Vince?” He asked nicely, sitting straighter on the stool behind the counter. Truthfully he didn’t really care that much that Vince was always late to work, by now his excuses were a game. A game to see how outlandish he could make them. Howard always found himself amused by them. They were like Vince’s childhood stories, colorful, entertaining, and ridiculous. He loved them. 

He gave Vince a moment to think. Looking out the front windows again, it was still raining heavily. 

“Well, I was doing my usual thing yeah? Straighteners, blow dryer, root boost. The works” Vince started, abandoning the magazine for now. Howard nodded along, seriously accepting this answer. The younger man’s hair did look styled to perfection. “An I was singing along to Bowie yeah, giving it my all, it was really powerful stuff. When this troop of mice came along, noticed my amazingly talented front man skills and decided that I would be their king” 

There it was. Howard laughed in amusement. “Their king? King of mice?” 

“They were well talented mice Howard, they loved to sing you see, and they loved Bowie, and they thought I was like some sort of god” 

“God of mice then”

Vince ignored him.

“And they begged me to do a concert for their queen, she loved Bowie the most. An I agreed, because come on, it’s not everyday you get to sing Bowie in-front of royalty is it?”

“So you did the show?”

“Yeah, and it was genius! I rocked it hard Howard” he smiled, proud of either his front man talent or his story making skills. “Except…” he began, leaning on the counter with a sad expression. “Their queen got really into it and apparently wanted to marry me”

“What did you do?”

“I ran for it didn’t I? I don’t need to be married to some old mouse queen, that's not on at all” he replied, turning and situating himself back into his barber’s chair with a sigh. It was certainly an excuse for the list that was for sure. In-fact it was one of the best and for a moment Howard wondered if there would be a angry colony of mice waiting for them upstairs. 

With story time over, they lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

The rain was a constant sound as it threw it self to the pavement in angry gusts. 

With no customers to wait on, and nothing left to clean or tidy Howard busied himself with his recently abandoned book. He wasn’t reading it, not really. His real focus was the other man across the shop. Howard watched him out of the corner of his eye when he thought that Vince was to absorbed in what ever new fashion trend had hit the streets of London. He could see Vince reading an article, or at least he was trying to read it. He kept squinting and bringing the publication closer. All while letting out near quiet huffs of frustration.

Some people might take these actions as an inability to read but Howard knew better. Had known better since school, uni, gap years, and zoo times. Howard knew that Vince needed glasses, badly. He had never successful managed to convince Vince to get a pair. He once almost gotten him to the optometrists when Vince, normally eternally bad with maps and directions in general, had realized they were not in fact on their way to the new TopShop. He had jumped out of the van at the very next stop light. Howard didn’t see him for two days after that, not until he promised not to pull another stunt like that. 

Years later he still hadn’t gotten any and Howard knew his eyesight would only get worse. He sometimes wondered how the younger man managed to use his sewing machine with such precision. He suspected that there might be a pair of hidden reading glasses stored away. Howard had never seen Vince use the sewing machine despite their many years living in each other's pockets. 

Watching Vince struggle with something as simple as reading an article in Cheekbone prompted Howard to try again.

“Vince” he started, somehow gaining the young man's attention. “We need to talk about something”

Vince gave him a surprised worried look from over the top of the magazine. Howard expected the expression. They never really talked seriously about things. It just wasn’t how they functioned, but if Vince’s eyesight was getting so bad that he could barely read a magazine article then Howard would deal with the uncomfortable conversation. 

“Talk?” for a moment he even looked scared 

“Yes” he answered, hoping to approach the subject carefully. It was such an old argument and he knew how touchy Vince got about it. “your eyesight, it’s getting worse isn’t it?” Well, maybe that had been a bit more blunt then he had been going for. 

For a long moment the question hung in the air as they stared at each other. Well Vince stared at the floor with a frown and Howard stared out the window at the rain. 

Finally, with a sigh Vince shrugged. “No, its fine.” 

Well at least he wasn’t out right denying that there was an issue. He had before in the past, mostly to get Howard off his back. It never worked of course, but it had been annoying. 

“Is it? I’ve seen the way you squint when your trying to read. Face it Vince you need glasses”

“No way Howard, glasses aren’t trendy!” 

It was an old excuse. 

“You know that's not true. Plenty of rock stars, and famous people have glasses” he reasoned. 

“Name one” Vince challenged, crossing his arms with a smirk, daring Howard to give an example of a celebrity he didn’t know of. 

He glanced at Vince shirt and smiled “How about Bowie hmm?” he had seen enough pictures of the man with glasses on. The answer must have been correct because Vince glared and looked away, upset that Howard had won the challenge. “Look, wouldn't you feel better if you could actually see what your doing? I promise you won't look weird, we could go and get you glasses right now. It won't be so bad, you'll like it. All those colorful interesting frames? You won't know what to do with yourself.” The younger man still didn’t look convinced. He sat in his chair, looking everywhere else but at Howard. He watched as Vince picked at invisible lint from his drainpipes, watched him uncross and cross his legs. “I’ll pay for it” he finally added. 

Vince continued to avert his gaze. Howard wondered if he was being ignored now. He came out from behind the counter and approached the younger man.

“Look, do you want to end up like Lester?” it was his last card on the table and he knew for certain he would get Vince’s attention. As predicted, Vince’s gaze jumped to his instantly. 

“Would I really end up like him? If I don’t get glasses?” he asked, eyes wide in legitimate fear. 

“You might, depends on how bad it is” He knew he had finally convinced him. He tried not to smile in triumph. 

Vince was suddenly out of his chair and grabbing a random umbrella from the full stand by the door. “Well come on then let’s go Howard!” he said as he yanked the door open and stepped out into the rain. Howard stared in shock for a moment. He thought briefly about how much shit they would get from Naboo when he found out that the store would be closed for the rest of the day. Instead of letting that worry him, he smirked, grabbed his hat and keys turned the sign on the door to closed before locking the door and then following Vince out into the rain. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rain had let up by the time they arrived at the optometrists, and the sun was peeking through the grey clouds. Moving to exit the van Howard noticed that Vince looked to have no intentions of moving. 

“What now?” he asked.

Glancing out the window Vince sunk down in his seat “what if someone I know sees me?” 

Howard looked up and down the street. It was deserted but for some birds. He gave the younger man an unimpressed look. “No one is going to see you but the optometrist” he said as he got out of the car and rounded the van to open Vince’s door. Vince didn’t move and Howard contemplated removing him bodily. It was like taking a dog to the vet. 

“Maybe we could just skip this?” he asked waving at the building. “I bet if we bribe Naboo with a Kitkat he’ll do that funky laser stuff to my eyes! Maybe I’ll get night vision or something, imagine that” Vince rattled on with a slight smile. 

“The last time Naboo tried laser eye surgery on someone their eyes ran off to start a band”

“So? My eyes are my best feature!”

“Get out of the van Vince” he suggested, just shy of demanding. With a roll of his eyes Vince unbuckled his seat belt and disembarked. For a moment Howard thought he might book it down the street but he just followed him into the building. 

The inside of the clinic was sparse and grey. Four desks sat in two rows with a chair on each side, and each desk had an oval mirror attached. There were two bigger desks near back, set up with high tech looking computers. About fifty percent of the walls were taken up by rows upon rows of glasses, either with lenses or without. It was ordinary and boring, even for Howard’s simple sensibilities. Even the ads depicting smiling happy people enjoying their glasses looked dull. 

“Howard it's well creepy in here” Vince said inching closer to him. 

“It's not creepy, it's sophisticated, understated” 

He could smell something burning, most likely an unused heater finally being used. There was a low hum from some unseen machine, the noise quickly became white noise in the background. 

“Creepy” 

“look, why don't you sit down and mess with the mirror?” He advised gesturing to the closest desk “I think you have a hair out of place” 

“wot? No way!” Vince exclaimed, rushing to the mirror to check.

With Vince occupied Howard made his way to one of the desks with computers. Hidden behind the large screen was a women with mousy brown hair tied into a messy ponytail. She had a large pair of caramel colored glasses on that magnified her bright green eyes. She had on a minimal amount of makeup. ‘The natural’ look his brain supplied, sounding suspiciously like Vince. 

She hadn't yet looked up from the screen so Howard politely cleared his throat, causing her gaze to snap to his instantly.

“oh! I'm sorry, I didn’t see you there” she blushed prettily, pushed away from the desk and stood. He was surprised to find that she wore a white lab coat with a muffin colored cardigan underneath, an olive green collared shirt underneath that, and a modest corduroy skirt in a deep brown the likes of which he had only ever seen in his own closet. He couldn’t see her feet but he would bet his entire jazz collection that her shoes were practical and comfortable. 

“It's perfectly alright, we haven't been waiting long” he responded, nodding towards Vince. 

“oh, did you bring your son along to get glasses?” she asked with a bright smile. 

“what? Oh no, we’re...” he sighed “we're the same age” he corrected, forcing down the urge to yell. Why did everyone assume that?! It was either that or they assumed Vince was his boyfriend or sometimes his girlfriend, depending on who it was. “we're friends, roommates, work colleagues.” He continued with a small smile “he's the one that needs glasses actually, and he's a bit self conscious about it” 

“I'm sorry for the misunderstanding” she apologized. Surprisingly returning his smile. He must have gotten it right this time. “We can go on back and begin the eye tests if he’s ready?” she asked looking over at Vince. Howard did as well only to find the younger man watching them with a smirk. 

“Vince?” he said trying to ignoring the smug smirk directed at him. 

Making his way over Vince grinned at the technician and ruffled his hair. “Alright?” 

“This is...um” Howard faltered, suddenly aware that he hadn’t caught her name. 

“Maggie” she supplied pointing at the name tag on her coat. 

“Hey, I like your…” Vince paused as he regarded Maggie, obviously at a loss for what to compliment. “Your glasses, there genius” 

“Thank you” she said quietly, blushing again and re-adjusted her glasses. “this way” she instructed making her way to a nondescript door next to her desk. 

“Smooth” Howard whispered to Vince as the younger men went to follow her.

Vince scowled and gave him the v before disappearing behind the door leaving Howard to his own devices in a very very boring store. 

Thirty minutes later Vince came striding out of the room alone looking sheepish but smiling brightly. Howard returned the smile. 

“Well?”

“She's a weird one Howard, right up your alley. Kept asking me all sorts of questions about you. Where we worked, how long we've known each other. She's into you! You should go for it” he said, sitting back down at the desk where he then proceeded to spin the office chair around and around. 

Howard blinked at him for a second, trying to understand the impossible words that just came out of his mouth. Sure Maggie was attractive and Howard very much appreciated her style but to hear that she might be interested was new. He stored the info away for later.

“I meant the eye exam”

“oh, she made me look through this weird machine and kept asking me all sorts of questions about the letters and pictures” 

Wasn’t much information really but he didn’t expect to get to many details. 

“Did she seem worried?” he asked sitting at the desk on the other side so he was facing Vince. 

“Don’t know, kinda hard tell with those big glasses of her’s. She said she'll be out soon. Seriously though Howard she seemed interested, you haven't had a date in...ever” he giggled. 

“Excuse me sir, I've had plenty of dates! Just because you don't know about them doesn't mean they didn't happen!” 

“As if you've had dates” 

“I have to!” he insisted while knowing that he really hadn’t. 

“Yeah? Who’ve you been on a date with?” 

“erm f-fa…Falula Smith.” he stammered. Inwardly wincing when he realized that wasn’t a real name. 

Vince laughed. “Falula Smith! O’ward I ain't that thick, that ain't a real name.” 

“it is to sir, its...danish!” he proclaimed happily. “I met her when I went to Denmark. It's a very popular name in the...Scandinavian area?” 

At the mention of his brief time in Denmark, Vince rolled his eyes and turned away. 

“Wotever, I still think you should go for it.” 

“I don't need you setting me up Vince, not after what happened last time” he said with a shudder as he recalled the disappointing events of his ill fated birthday party. 

“Aww come on Howard that ain't fair, I didn’t know she was Old Gregg in disguise!” 

It was a fair point, but still.

“Be that as it may, I don’t want to take a chance.” 

He wasn’t sure why he was rejecting the idea. It was rare that anyone besides monsters and crazies showed interest in him. He knew he should do as Vince suggested and test the waters with Maggie but something stopped him. Something deep in his gut (most likely instinct) told him not to. He was also slightly afraid of the rejection he knew would follow. What if Vince was wrong? What if Maggie wasn’t actually interested in him? What if she had just been trying to be nice by asking questions? It was all so...uncertain, which never sat well with him. Better to just leave it. Leave it and forget about it. 

Thankfully Vince let the matter drop. Howard watched him spin the chair around a few times before huffing and going over to one of the walls full of frames. 

A few minutes later Maggie re-emerged from exam room with a clipboard and a small smile. Howard stood and faced her while Vince pretended to browse but kept glancing their way.

“How did it go?” he asked, wondering again if he should as Vince suggested ‘go for it’ but he again rejected the idea when that instinctive gut feeling spiked through him. It wasn’t the right time, it wasn’t the right person he thought. Maggie smiled brightly at him though and he tried very hard to cling to those feelings, they were important he just knew. 

“Well he’s not blind” she said clutching the clipboard to her chest. Howard laughed, Vince scoffed. “But he will be needing prescription glasses I’m afraid, mostly for reading”

“I’ve got reading glasses at home” Vince interjected with a pout. Howard smiled knowing he had been right. 

“Well now you don't need them. I’m sure you can find some frames that suit you. I’ll give you a moment to pick out a pair and then I’ll get them sorted for you” she explained with a nod before going back to her desk. Howard decided to leave her be and went to join Vince.

“See anything you like?”

“No, all of these are boring” He responded looking away from the wall in distaste. Howard knew he wouldn’t be happy with plain old black frames.

“We’ll find ones you like, I think I see red ones over there” he said pointing to the other side of the room. The wall of frames there looked more feminine anyway. 

Vince made his way over and Howard followed him at a slower pace. When he reached the middle of the room he glanced over towards Maggie, whom was hidden behind her computer screen again. She was focused intently on the screen and Howard could see lines of text in the reflection of her glasses. He stood rooted to the spot. In that moment she looked approachable, and for one terrifying moment he had the urge to ask her out anyway. 

“Hey Howard, what about these?” Vince called. Howard glanced at him and then did a double take. Vince looked good. Well, he always looked good. But now he looked good in an entirely different way then usual. The glasses he had randomly chosen were square, red and shiny. They weren’t too big or cumbersome, but they weren't so small that they looked stupid. Somehow they made the younger man look older. An as Howard stared he realized that they even managed to make Vince’s angular features soften. “Well?” Vince asked, growing impatient with Howard’s silence. 

Clearing his throat in an attempt to sound normal, Howard moved closer. “Maybe, maybe not those?” he suggested quietly. 

Scowling, Vince turned and peered into one of the little mirrors along the wall. He made a face and took them off. Replacing them where he found them and shaking his head, he moved on to another pair. Howard sighed when he realized that this was going to take a while. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was nearing three-o'clock and Vince had tried on half the wall of glasses and was no closer to declaring any a perfect look. Seemingly every shape, size, and color had been tested and promptly returned to the wall. 

Worst of all was how with each consecutive pair Howard only found his attraction growing. It didn’t make any sense to Howard, but then again these sorts of things never made sense to him. Sure he found Vince aesthetically pleasing most of the time. Unless whatever the younger man was wearing either constituted as inappropriate or just plain ridiculous. So yes, he did find Vince good looking but never to the extent where certain thoughts and urges were making themselves known. Like how each time Vince asked for his opinion on another pair, the urge to kiss the other man would suddenly crop up and he would have to squash before it overcame him. Or when he watched as Vince preened in the mirror, trying to get his fringe to work with another pair. Howard wondered if his glasses would get in the way of a kiss, or if he would have to remove them first? 

These thoughts and more chased each other around his head, distracting him and making him tired. He needed to get a grip or things at home would be difficult. He was just deciding that eventually the novelty of Vince’s new accessory would wear off and his thoughts would go back to normal when Vince bounced over to him excitedly. 

“These Howard!! I found them! Aren’t they genius!?” he exclaimed proudly showing off the bright sparkly purple frames perched on his face. They were almond shaped, and glittered under the bright white lights of the store. He took a moment he regain his composure and finally sighed. 

“Vince I’m pretty sure those are meant for teenage girls” 

“So? They look amazing on me”

He had a point, they did look especially good. They fit his face perfectly, the color made his eyes pop all the more and they didn’t seem to clash too much.

“Great” he groaned, finally standing from where he sat himself down at the nearest desk. “Go give them to Maggie and she’ll get them sorted” 

“Have you asked her yet?” Vince asked quietly. 

“No, and I won’t. Not today at any rate. Go give her the frames?” 

Vince rolled his eyes and did as he was told. 

If Howard had known that today would turn out like this he would’ve stayed at the shop. 

Another thirty minutes later and they were leaving the optometrist. The sun was finally shining but setting over the buildings, casting everything in golden hues. Making everything that was still wet from the rain sparkle. Howard didn’t see any of it, his gaze was focused on the younger man. Vince really did look amazing in those sparkly purple glasses, which were now fitted with prescription lenses. 

Vince had been truly amazed when he realized he could easily read the care instructions for the glasses without having to squint. After that he was excited to put them to good use, he was going to re-read every Cheekbone article he could find. Howard wondered if he could tempt Vince was an actual book sometime. Vince’s enthusiasm proved to be another point of attraction for Howard but he was to proud and fond to let it distract him. Vince was practically bouncing down the pavement as they made their way back to the van. 

“I can’t wait to show everyone at the clubs tomorrow!! They’re all gonna be dead jealous don’tcha think Howard?” he asked, grinning brightly at him as they got into the van. 

Howard smiled but didn’t look at him. He simply started the engine and kept his eyes on the road. 

He would get used to Vince’s new look, he would. He would have to, otherwise he was in deep trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to deal with his new feelings Howard finds himself helping Vince once again. This time, its not a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS lots of introspection coming up first, and then just a lot of fluff and comfort.

Over the next day, it became increasingly obvious that Howard would not be getting used to the way Vince looked wearing those sparkly purple glasses. It was Saturday and Vince had uncharacteristically stayed at the shop all day. Sure he arrived late as usual, with more stories of the colony of mice that apparently were quiet taken with his new look, but he had stayed. 

Something about wanting to debut the glasses that night 

So Howard had been forced to endure the sight of the younger man parading around the shop all day, dressed in a glittery black blouse that left glitter everywhere he went, metallic looking black drainpipes, purple chelsea boots and a purple fashion scarf that matched his glasses. 

The weather had improved after yesterday but they still didn’t have many customers, and the ones they did have didn’t comment on Vince’s glasses. It was alright apparently, he was more worried about what the Camden trendies thought. 

Howard, in contrast became increasingly worried about the state of his mental health. The inexplicable sudden attraction he felt had not yet abated, and was only getting worse. Thoughts and feelings kept randomly popping up at the worse times. He was relieved that none of the thoughts went beyond kissing, or he would've had an issue. 

Kissing

He hadn’t felt that particular urge since his party. He could still remember that anxious energy that had swooped through him after the first unexpected lip lock. He could still remember the way Vince’s soft gloss slick lips had felt against his own, tasting slightly of peach and something else that he couldn’t place. Not even now. At the time, he had wanted nothing more then to kiss the younger man again and again, just to recapture that feeling. It hadn’t worked of course, and after the predictable fall from the roof Howard figured it wasn’t such a good idea to try again. Not with people like Pencil Case girl around. 

It was just a shame she turned out to be Old Gregg in disguise. That had been one of the many reasons he put the business of dating and feelings on the back burner. Deciding to focus on his own many talents instead.

Only, that hadn’t worked out too well either. So here he was, pinning. YES, pinning away for his best friend of 20+ years and all because the little tart had to look amazing in those ridiculous glasses. 

He liked the atheistic that a good pair of glasses brought to people. That was all. At least that's what he kept telling himself last night when those insistent thoughts kept up. It was a big reason he had pursued Miss Gideon at the zoo, and it definitely factored into the idea of asking Maggie the Optometrist out. 

So why hadn’t he? 

That was the question that worried him the most. Because the more he thought about it the more the answer became obvious. 

Because Vince looked ten times better, and he really had never wanted to kiss and touch anyone like he did the younger man. The whole revelation was shocking, but he supposed it wasn’t unexpected. Now, he had to just keep it to himself forever. 

Easier said than done. Especially when Vince grinned at him from across the shop, or joked with him, or crimped with him, or did anything that made Howard want to hug the bespectacled flirt.

He was suddenly torn from his thoughts by a vicious poke between his ribs that made him jump.

“Oi, you in there small eyes?” said Vince waving a hand in front of his face. “You go into a jazz trance again?” 

“No” he said swatting at Vince’s hand “and even if I had, you know better then wake me from one”

“Sorry, it’s just you were freaking me out a bit, staring off like that” Vince replied, gesturing at him and stepping back a bit to give him room. Howard finally turned and regard him, his gaze was instantly drawn to the purple glasses and those concerned blue eyes behind them. Vince hadn’t gone far. Howard could have easily reached out, dragged him close, and kissed him if he wanted. He knew as soon as he had the thought that his advances would not be welcomed, so he looked away again. It was finally nearing closing time, which meant Vince would be dashing off to get ready for his night out. 

Howard laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Sorry little man, just zoned out I guess?” 

Vince still looked concerned for a moment but then he smiled so beautifully that Howard could only smile in return. 

“Well try not to anymore yeah? I don’t wanna come back tonight to find you frozen somewhere” he laughed, striking a frozen pose for emphases before leaving the shop and clomping upstairs. 

Howard watched him go until he was out of sight and then lent against the counter with a tired sigh. Keeping those thoughts and feelings to himself proved tiring. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Despite being emotionally tired Howard couldn’t sleep that night. No matter what he did he couldn’t relax enough to drift off. To many thoughts kept winding through his mind. One in particular kept returning every time he managed to get comfortable.

Was Vince okay? 

It wasn't the first time the younger man had stayed out past midnight. Far from it. Vince practically lived most of his life between nine pm and six am. So Howard didn’t know why he was so worried. Vince could and had taken care of himself multiple times and he always managed to make it home safe no matter how wasted. 

Howard hadn’t seen him leave that night. After closing, he had gone straight to Lester’s for their bi-weekly jam session, then came home to get dinner sorted. He ate alone, as usual since Naboo and Bollo were off planet for one of their numerous shamanistic holidays and Vince wouldn’t be seen again for another 10 hours. It didn’t bother him, being alone. It gave him precious time to watch what he wanted, listen to what he wanted, and do what he wanted. Only he did none of those things. He simply washed up, took a shower and went to bed. 

He was still awake five hours later. Trying and failing to dispel those pesky Vince thoughts. He had managed to ignore him for a while but they came back thick and fast as soon and he returned home. And now they were worse than ever. 

Deciding again for the third time to try and scat himself to sleep he rolled over and pulled the beige blanket over himself. Just as he was getting into the groove he heard the front door slam closed. He frowned in concern and turned to look at his bedside clock, eleven pm, way to early for Vince to be back. But no one else would make that much that noise. His suspicions were confirmed, quiet worryingly, when he heard a familiar sob from the front room. 

Sitting up, Howard slipped from his bed. Put on on his slippers and peeked out into the hall and front room beyond. He could make out Vince sitting on the couch, he had his glasses off and tossed on the coffee table. Howard frowned and ventured out to investigate when he heard it again, a sob. Vince sat, leaning forward so that his still perfectly styled hair hung down obscuring his face. His whole body seemed to shake and even though Howard couldn’t see his face he knew both his hands were over his eyes. Almost as if...as if he were...

He was...crying? Honestly crying?

Vince hadn’t cried since that rogue jazz cell invaded his body. Howard was stunned for a moment, frozen still, standing between the dark hallway and the dim lighting of the front room. What could've happened tonight that made Vince end up here, hours before his usual time, crying? Before he could say anything he watched as Vince took a deep breath, lifted his head and then stood. 

Howard gaped as Vince grabbed the discarded glasses and went to hurl them across the room.

“Whoa!! Hey now what are you doing!?” Howard cried suddenly making Vince jump in fright. 

“Howard!” he responded, clutching his glasses close. “Wot are you doin creeping around like that!? You scared me.” 

Howard ignored him in favor or taking in what the younger man was wearing. Instead of his normal boots Vince wore a silver pair of shoes with an odd looking chrome heel, that frankly baffled Howard. Another pair of metallic looking drainpipes, this time in silver to match his shoes. His top however made Howard pause. It was sheer with an iridescent purple shine, and it left nothing to the imagination. Vince hadn’t worn anything under it. He looked amazing, even without the glasses.

Speaking of his glasses.

“You were going to break them. Your glasses. I paid a lot of money for those you know” he said with a disappointed frown. 

Vince had the decency to look embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair before rubbing wetness from his cheek. “No I wasn’t”

“You were, I saw you” Howard insisted approaching the other man slowly. He felt shaky with nerves, well aware that starting a conversation like this could end badly. But he couldn’t ignore the tight coil of worry in his stomach. Vince never cried if he could help it. That meant something was seriously wrong. “You’re back early” he added. 

“Yeah, so the club was shit” Vince responded with a shrug “it happens.” 

He didn’t deny Howard’s accusation. “Why were you going to break them?” he asked. 

Instead of denying it or trying to change the subject Vince sighed, in that broken dejected way that always made Howard’s heart hurt for the younger man. He sat back down and didn’t speak for the longest time, enough time for Howard make his way around the couch and sit next to him. Up close now, he could make out glittery pink eye shadow expertly applied around Vince’s tired eyes. Along with petal pink lip stain, he looked more kissable than ever before. Even with the hint of tears he was beautiful. 

Finally, while staring at the glasses in his hand Vince took a deep breath.

“They didn’t like them…” 

Howard didn’t need to ask who ‘they’ were. He knew. Those ‘friends’ of Vince’s. The Camden trendies that would show up around the shop looking for Vince, the ones that kept Vince out at all hours of the night. 

“Your glasses?” he urged, glancing at the purple frames in question, clutched protectively in the younger man’s hand. 

Vince finally looked up at him. Through the glitter and eye shadow Howard could tell that his eyes were slightly red from crying, and his heart broke a little. Vince shouldn’t ever look like that. 

“It weren’t all bad, at least not until I was literally laughed out of the club” He took another deep breath. “As soon as I got there I knew somethin was off you know?” Howard shrugged not really knowing but Vince continued. “No one said anything out right about them, the glasses, but I could tell they were talking about it behind my back, as if I couldn’t hear what they were sayin” He looked angry for a moment, but then it dissolved as fast as it appeared. “Until finally, they approached me and told me that the glasses weren’t in, or trendy, or even fashionable” he said weakly. “I tried to defend myself O’ward, my outfit was perfect for tonight! Retro space babe, all in chrome. It was a genius idea! But they weren’t havin it, laughed me right out of the club and well...here I am” he finished lamely looking slightly embarrassed and even more sad then when he started, as if he would start crying all over again. 

They sat silently for a beat before Howard moved closer and gently took the glasses from Vince. 

“I’m sorry to hear all that little man, it’s not really fair is it? Treating you like that simply because you have an unfashionable accessory that you need, instead of want. Is that why you were going to break them?” Vince nodded and then watched as Howard unfolded the glasses and gingerly placed them back on his face before brushing a few strands of hair away. “That’s better. Tell me honestly Vince, do you like them?” 

Vince paused for a moment, watching Howard uncertainly after such a display of care. 

“They’re genius Howard” he started looking away. “It’s nice to be able to see and read things. The club was weird though, the lights were different. It’s just, I don’t really think I look good in them. Maybe these frames were a bad idea” he said gesturing to them with an unsatisfied scowl. 

Howard stared in astonishment. How on this good earth could Vince possible think he looked bad in them? More to the point, how could anyone think that? Hadn’t Howard been agonizing over this a mere few hours earlier? 

Vince still looked as if he were about to burst back into tears, and Howard hadn’t said anything to the contrary about his glasses. Clearing his throat he lent just a little bit closer. 

“you, you look fine in them Vince. More than fine actually” he started, feeling terribly exposed all of the sudden. Specially with Vince watching him with a slight frown, as if he didn’t believe what Howard was saying. Which was most of the time now-a-days of course, but usually his well meaning advice and simple interesting facts were met with eye rolls and scoffs. This was different, this was strange and new and genuine. 

“in fact, um some might find you eh attractive in them” he finished, feeling heat simmer under his skin making it itchy and uncomfortable. Vince continued to watch him in disbelief. He so wanted to move away, flee to his bed and hide until morning. He would have, but one look at those expressive blue eyes and he was lost. 

“I…find you attractive…” He said, looking down, not wanting to see the look of disgust or pity that would surely be on the other man's face. He purposefully didn’t mention the glasses because he knew it wasn’t just them. He had always found the younger man attractive to the point of distraction.

When no reply was forthcoming he finally looked up to find Vince watching him with a small secretive smile. He had seen that smile before, countless times over the years. An he never quite understood what they meant, he still didn’t to be honest but it was one of his favorites so he didn’t much care. As long as Vince didn’t hate him for his confession. 

“Do you really mean that Howard?” Vince asked in a small but pleased voice. 

“Of course I do little man, you're beautiful” he replied, feeling a bit more reckless now that he knew Vince was okay. He watched pleasure alight in Vince’s eyes, and that pleased smiled widened into a full grin. Perhaps a bit bashful, but stunningly gorgeous. He smiled back, breathed deep in an attempt to calm his racing heart and stood. “and your glasses are fine, you need them. Please don't break them?” He knew he was changing the subject but if he continued down that particular path he wasn’t sure what would happen and it was far to late at night to find out. 

“But what am I gonna do? I've dropped all the way to bottom because of them” 

For a moment Howard was tempted to remind Vince that it didn't matter what people thought but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere so instead he shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe you could try and make them fashionable? You're the trendsetter aren’t you. Wear them enough and people will start to believe it. You'll be fine. You always are” he said making his way past Vince, intent on returning to bed and staying there until the heat in his face went down and he could forget that he ever told Vince anything about his feelings. He didn’t get far before his hand was caught and held.

“You meant it?” Vince asked, expression open and fond. Howard could only nod, he couldn’t speak anymore. He was tired and that shaky feeling hadn’t left.

Vince smiled again, nodded and let him go. “Cheers.” 

Now free, he left the front room for the safety of his bed. This time when he tried to fall asleep he was successful. He felt lighter, happier even, like a weight had been lifted from him somehow. It was probably the beat sleep he ever had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Necessary-Glitter over on Tumblr for giving me outfit ideas for Vince, and for certain narrative points. I feel without her I would be lost. And of course I want to thank Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar again for the headcanon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince enacts his fashion plans and Howard is left alone and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, this took me much longer to write then I anticipated and but its finished and free. Go be free headcanon! 
> 
> trust me, its got a happy ending don't let that summery fool you.

The next morning Howard woke from a dreamless sleep, content and warm. Rolling over he looked across the room in hopes of catching Vince in the same state but found the younger man’s bed undisturbed. Blinking in confusion Howard sat up and rubbed sleepies from his eyes, maybe the blurriness of morning was making him see things. But no, the bed had not been slept in. Bits and pieces of clothing were strewn across the bed haphazardly and the fluffy blue blanket that Vince liked to cocoon himself in lay over the side of the bed, cascading onto the floor like a river. 

Why wasn’t Vince in bed? He was always in bed at this hour, for whatever reason. Hangovers, late nights, just being lazy. Point was, he was never up early then 10 am and it was going on 9 am. 

Deciding that he wasn't going to get answers by staying bed, Howard slipped from the warmth and like last night; put on his slippers and peeked into the hallway. Instead of hearing more sobs he heard humming and the electric sizzle of the waffle iron. Something sweet was burning, under the bitter smell of fresh coffee. Stepping fully into the hall he looked around the corner to see Vince at the counter. He was already dressed in some distressed black drainpipes, gold boots, and one of his band tees. He had his back turned towards him, focused entirely on buttering some toast. 

Howard stared in astonishment. Vince never made breakfast, hell he was never up early enough to have a proper breakfast. As far as Howard knew Vince didn’t even know how to turn the stove on He looked towards the waffle iron to find thick brown goo slowly leaking out from within. 

“Your waffles are burning” he stated making Vince jump and whirl about in surprise for a moment before looking at the waffle iron. 

“Shit!” he said, hurrying over and lifting the lid up. A slightly burnt Nutella waffle sandwich was revealed. “Still good! Nice save Howard!” Vince said grinning at him as he extracted the waffle from the iron with a fork before dropping it on a nearby plate already stacked with more waffles. It seemed he had been at it for a while.

“Your cooking…” he stated, dumbfounded. 

“Heh, yeah. Apparently it’s easier to cook when you can read the direction” Vince replied. 

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he gave Vince a nod of understanding and poured himself a mug of coffee from the carafe on the table. Still hot enough to drink, but not hot enough to burn. A moment later a plate of waffles were set before him. They weren’t the ones drenched in Nutella though. These had a sprinkling of cinnamon and a perfect sized portion of syrup. Just the way he liked them. He looked up at Vince to find the younger man watching him expectantly, before realizing he was being looked at and turned away to his own plate of sugary delight. 

They ate in a comfortable silence. Howard was pleasantly surprised that the waffles weren’t only edible but really good as well. Vince seemed engrossed in a fresh issue of Cheekbone, now able to read the articles with ease. It made Howard smile to see the younger man enjoying the use of his glasses. Plus it made him look stunning. The way his hair framed his face in just the right way, the subtle but eye catching hint of makeup, the focused energy he was giving off…..

Howard realized he was staring and averted his eyes just in time for Vince to sigh in relief and close the magazine.

“What?” Howard asked, pouring himself more coffee.

“Was worried there would be something about last night but there were worse offenders apparently, some girl showed up with the wrong type of shoulder pads, its mental, she can’t show her face again for at least a month” He said sadly while shaking his head. Howard nodded along, not sure if he really understood the logic, but with the way Vince had acted last night he knew it meant a lot to Vince and people like him. 

A few minutes later, breakfast was finished and Vince was shrugging on his leather jacket with the zippers. Saying something about meeting Leroy in order to plan how they were going to bring glasses to the forefront of fashion. Howard indulged himself and watched as Vince got ready to leave.

“Hey, Howard?” he said while peering into the mirror on the wall in the hallway. 

Their eyes met in the mirror for a second before Howard looked away. “Yeah little man?”

For a minute Vince was silent, as if he hadn’t heard Howard answer him. Finally the younger man sighed and turned to actually look at him. 

“Thanks for yesterday.”

“What for?” 

“Well you know, taking me to get the glasses, and paying for them and everythin. And….and then cheering me up last night. You didn’t havfta do that, any of it. You could have let me go completely blind and laughed when I ran into walls” he explained, an amused smile growing as he thought about what he said. 

Howard couldn’t help laughing at the mental image as well. He was tempted to point out that it was all something that Vince could have done himself but he also knew that Vince wasn’t just thanking him for the act it self. 

“Well you're welcome” 

Vince’s smile grew and changed into something bordering on fondness before nodding. “I'll see ya later Howard” he said with a wave before making his way down the stairs and out of the flat. 

Howard stared after him for a few minutes before turning and realizing that Vince had left him with a full sink full dirty dishes.

Some things never changed it seemed. Good thing it was Sunday.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

A full whole week past with relative ease. 

That is to say that no monsters, crazies, or weird events happened. At least not that Howard knew of. He could attribute this to the fact that Vince had been absent since leaving on Sunday morning. Howard wasn’t worried about him though, he knew that Vince was staying at Leroy’s until his fashion schemes were completed. He knew because Vince insisted on phoning him every night and giving him up to date information on how it was going, as if he thought Howard deserved to know. He had to admit it was nice to be included, even if he wasn't actively helping. 

So no, he wasn’t worried, but he was lonely. Achingly, depressingly lonely. Vince had never stayed away this long. Even at his most busy he would still show up for a meal or a conversation or just a quick giggle inducing crimp. With Naboo and Bollo still off planet he was free once again to do as he pleased. For the first two days he relished this, but by the end of Tuesday he grew tired of his own hobbies and longed for Vince to come and ruin his carefully cultivated peace.. 

It was now Friday morning, and he felt all the more alone. The night before it had rained again, so hard he could hear the way the fat droplets of water pounded on the roof above him. It would've been the perfect night for movies and satsuma fights. Instead he watched a four hour long documentary on the life cycle of ants before giving up and going to bed at nine. 

He had just opened the Nabootique for the day. The sun was shining, making the still wet pavement glisten. It looked like it would be a good day. The Cheekbone ninja had been by and the newest copy was sitting innocently on the green counter top. There were already about 10 new copies sitting on Vince’s bedside table. Howard had never paid much attention to them before unless he was on the cover, but this new one however had taken all of his attention. Vince’s beautiful, busy face peered up at him from the glossy cover, a cheeky smile gracing his lips. A pair of sherbet orange winged glasses on his face. In big print it said ’Vince Noir forefront of glasses chic! Page 35 to 40!’ 

Howard supposed the younger man had succeeded in his fashion endeavors, but if that were true as the magazin suggested why wasn’t Vince home yet? 

Then, directly on cue Vince breezed through the door dressed in one of his skin tight bodysuits in a shade of dark midnight blue that sparkled under the lights. Like all of his bodysuits, his pale skinny chest was put on display. He had on calf hugging silver high heel boots, and glittering against his sternum sat a triangular piece of metal acting as a necklace. All of this was normal attire for the younger man but the what threw Howard was the pair of heart shaped red glasses on his face. 

“Alright Howard!? Oh hey is that the newest issues!? Genius! I look amazing” he babbled happily as he grabbed up the magazine and flipped to the article. Howard had many questions, but what burst forth was not what he had been intending to say.

“Where did you get those glasses?” 

Vince grinned at him in response, put the magazine on the counter and lent across so that he was able to invade Howard’s personal space. Howard was also use to this as well but with all those recent thoughts of kissing and touching he backed away. 

“Leroy’s cousins girlfriends sister has a really cool shop with trendy glasses, all half off. Do you like them Howard?” he asked lowering his gaze to counter for a moment before looking back at him. The glasses were bigger than the purple ones so they magnified his eyes slightly, causing them to look even bigger than normal. All Howard could do was nod, something was happening, he wasn’t sure what but it was important. He watched as Vince made his way around the counter and approach Howard purposely, his grin widening when Howard backed up more only to find he had nowhere else to go.”Do you love me yet?” he asked finally after having successfully cornered Howard. 

Howard couldn’t answer, he was floored by the question. So nonchalantly asked, as if Vince expected a positive answer. He felt at hot stab of anger. How dare Vince come around after a full week of being gone only to act like this and ask heavy questions. He scowled and took a courageous step forward, hoping Vince would be intimidated into backing away but he didn’t. The younger man stood his ground and watched Howard with those mischievous eyes, and teasing smile. 

“you've been gone a week you tit, I'm not even sure I like you right now!” Howard responded venomously. 

His serious tone apparently had an affect because Vince finally backed away, eyes wide in fear. The expression lasted only for a few seconds before it crumbled and he glared instead, taking a step forward again as if to prove he wasn’t scared. 

“I was out fixin things! Like you said to do! I couldn't keep wearing the first pair. I had to get different styles or else it would never work and look it did, what are you so upset about I've been gone longer before.” 

“I'm upset because...because I told you how I felt about you. And you left me alone for a week afterwards!” he said without realizing the truth of his response. He hadn’t realized that was what was bothering him, but it was.

Vince looked shocked, staring at Howard for a good long while before his brow furrowed in confusion. “when...when did you tell me-”

“last Saturday night when..when I found you crying” he replied. Vince winced at the reminder and looked down, blushing slightly. 

“You told me you found me attractive Howard” he said slowly, deliberately as if trying to figure out a complicated maths problem. “that's...that's not the same thing as confessing your feelings for someone is it?” when Howard didn’t reply he continued. “Half a London thinks I'm attractive, I hear it at least five times a night.” at this Howard scowled. “But at this point it's an empty compliment, it doesn’t mean anythin’ to me anymore. They might mean it but it doesn't mean they're in...in love with me.” he finished softly, trying and failing to catch Howard’s eye. 

“Oh” was all Howard could say as the realization dawned on him that he had gotten it all wrong and assumed Vince just knew what he meant when he confessed his attraction. “So...so you thought I was just complimenting you?” 

Vince nodded and took another step closer. Reaching out, he tugged at Howard’s sleeve so that he could gently take the older man’s hand in his. “I mean don’t get me wrong or nothin’, it felt nice coming from you, really nice.” he replied with a soft smile. “I always suspected you fancied me” he added stepping closer again until they were a breath away from each other. 

Finally looking up, Howard wanted to argue. He wanted to say that he hadn’t always and that it was new development but he knew he was wrong the moment he thought it. He had always loved Vince, and it only took until now for him to realize just how much. 

“Yeah well, don’t go getting a bigger head there, it was the glasses that did it” he said before releasing Vince’s hand and reaching up to remove the heart shaped frames. He closed them and set then on the counter. “An even though I think you're stunning with them on, you’re just as stunning without them”. It was probably the second bravest thing he had ever said, besides confessing his attraction in the first place. 

“You think so?” Vince asked in a small voice, almost a whisper. 

“I know so, I spent a good deal of time trying desperately not to kis-ermph” he was cut off mid sentence when Vince unexpectedly threw his arms shoulder Howard’s neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Thankfully, it only took him a moment to recover before he was returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. It was exceptionally easy to wrap his arms around the smaller man and pull him close as the kiss depend into something neither of them had ever felt before. 

It didn’t last half as long as Howard would’ve liked. It was far better however then their first kiss, so he wasn’t to terribly put out.

Pulling away slightly Vince smiled that secret smile and Howard realized suddenly that it was meant for only for him. He wondered why he had never noticed before. 

“I've been wanting to do that for ages” Vince breathed “ever since the first one”. Howard could feel the way his fingers played with the curls at the back of his head so he slid his hands from the other man's back to his hips where he gripped him and pulled him close again. 

“Yeah?” he asked, only half paying attention. He was trying to figure out the best possible way to start another kiss. 

“hmm, I was going to...only that jazzy girl came around and you got distr-” at that moment the shop door opened and Maggie the Optometrist stepped in only to squeak in surprise when she saw them in each other's arms. 

It didn’t quite register with Howard until it was too late and even then he did WANT to pull away so he didn’t. 

“sorry! I ah…” here she trailed off and smiled at them knowingly. “I wanted to drop of Vince’s frames before I headed off to lunch. Didn’t mean to interrupt” 

“Oh genius!” said Vince finally stepping away from Howard to take the paper bag from Maggie. “Thanks Mags!” he said taking out a simple pair of black frame glasses and putting them on. Howard watched in confusion that only grew when Vince hugged the mousy haired women and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Leroy said you had a good night last night! He wouldn't stop gushing about you!” 

Maggie blushed and shrugged. “We had fun, thanks for introducing us. I've got to go now” she replied, making her back to the door. She turned and gave them both a grin. “Happy for you Vince, see ya Howard” she said as she left. 

“bye!” Vince called after before bouncing happily back to Howard. “What do you think. Make me look well serious don't they?” they did look make him look serious. Seriously beautiful. 

He nodded and pulled Vince back into an embrace, Vince went willing with a giggle. “They do but they're a bit ordinary looking. Surely not meant for trendy nights out?” He wanted to ask what the whole thing with Maggie was but he figured it could wait. 

“Nah, these and the purple ones are only for at home with you” 

“Good” he replied before directing the other man into a deep kisses. Vince sighed happily and clung to him for a few minutes until it broke. 

“I could get used to that” 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

That night Howard found Vince at his sewing machine, original purple frames making it easy for him to focus on what he was doing. There was a large swatch of soft looking muffin brown fabric being worked on. 

“Didn’t realize you could willing work with that color.” he stated with a teasing smile as he got ready for bed. 

“it'll be worth it” Vince said as he poked another pin into the fabric. 

“What are you making?” 

“A new cardigan for Maggie, I promised to make her some clothes after all of the work she did for me.” 

“if I didn’t know better I'd say your the one who fancies her” 

They had discussed that interesting bit of information. Apparently over the last week Vince and Leroy had been to her store and others so many times she had become an unwitting accomplice in Vince’s fashion schemes, and then after it was all said and done Leroy had asked her out much to Vince’s surprise. It was fine though, if she was taken it meant that Howard couldn’t ditch Vince for her. Not that he would of course. 

“Vince, why did you tell me to ask her out?” he asked as the thought came to him. Vince shrugged and switched off the machine for the night and joined Howard in his too small bed.

“Don’t know really, kinda wanted to see what you would do. I figured if you chose her you wouldn’t ever be interest in me at all” he replied, removing his glasses and setting them on the bedside table before laying down with a sigh. When he noticed Howard watching him he smiled and beckoned him close. Instead of following the direction Howard reached out, turned out the light and then lay down next to him. He heard Vince giggle in the dark before he had an armful of the other man. 

“Love you Howard, good night” he said. The words muffled slightly where he had buried his face in the soft fabric of Howard’s sleep shirt, but he had heard them and he smiled

“Love you too little man, sleep tight” he responded before pressing a kiss to the others forehead. He listened to Vince hum in pleasure for a few seconds as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alls well that ends well eh? 
> 
> again I'd like to thank everyone and everything. This headcanon was fun to explore. 
> 
> comment and kudos feed my hungry heart.


End file.
